Mamiko Noto
Mamiko Noto (能登 麻美子; born February 6, 1980 in Ishikawa Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Aoi Kannazuki in Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel, Enma Ai in Hell Girl, Haruka Nogizaka in Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu, Kotori Monou in X, Mavis Vermillion in Fairy Tail, Rin in Inuyasha and Sawako Kuronuma in Kimi ni Todoke. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index (2008-2009) - Aisa Himegami *A Certain Magical Index II (2010-2011) - Aisa Himegami *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2010) - Aisa Himegami (ep17) *AKB0048 (2012) - 8th Haruna Kojima *AKB0048: next stage (2013) - 8th Haruna Kojima *Akame ga Kill! (2014) - Sheele *Arcana Famiglia (2012-2013) - Felicitá *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Violin *Black Rock Shooter (2012) - Saya Irino/'Black★Gold Saw' *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Valsh Rozzo Valctovoel Gilica (ep4) *Fate/stay night (2006) - Bedivere (ep24) *Freezing (2011) - Satellizer el Bridget *Freezing: Vibration (2013) - Satellizer el Bridget *Fruits Basket (2001) - Female Student (ep11) *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Oichi *Hanasaku Iroha (2011) - Tomoe Wajima *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2009-2010) - Rin *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Yukako Yamagishi *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2006-2007) - Shigure Kōsaka, Tochūmaru *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Katsuyu *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Asagi (ep10) *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Hagoromo Gitsune, Otome Yamabuki *Rinne of the Boundary (2016) - Sister (ep31) *Sengoku Basara (2009) - Oichi *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Oichi *Sengoku Basara II (2010) - Oichi *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2012) - Imagawa Yoshimoto *Witchblade (2006) - Masane Amaha *X (2001-2002) - Kotori Monou, Student (ep7) *xxxHOLiC (2006) - Little Girl (ep7) 'Anime Shorts' *A Certain Magical Index-tan (2009-2011) - Aisa Himegami *Freezing (2011) - Satellizer el Bridget 'Movies' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2013) - Aisa Himegami *Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home (2013) - Tomoe Wajima *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2001) - Rin *Inuyasha The Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) - Rin *Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) - Rin *Persona 3 The Movie: #1 Spring of Birth (2013) - Fūka Yamagishi *Persona 3 The Movie: #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) - Fūka Yamagishi *Persona 3 The Movie: #3 Falling Down (2015) - Fūka Yamagishi *Persona 3 The Movie: #4 Winter of Rebirth (2016) - Fūka Yamagishi *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Young Alice *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Oichi *Sergeant Keroro the Super Movie 4: Dragon Warriors Invasion! (2009) - Angol Mois *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Katsuyu 'OVA' *AIKa ZERO (2009) - Karen Minamino *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2013-2016) - Maria Shaing *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Shigure Kōsaka, Tochūmaru *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2012) - Otome Yamabuki (ep1) 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Chisa Taiami Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 1 (2006) - Isuzu Inugami *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 2 (2007) - Isuzu Inugami *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 3 (2008) - Isuzu Inugami *Hayate Cross Blade: Ultra Drama CD: Second Stars! Special Training Together! (2011) - Isuzu Inugami Video Games 'Video Games' *Aria: The Origination: The Sky Over the Blue Planet (2008) - Angelica Fernandes *Clannad (2004) - Kotomi Ichinose *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Shigure Kōsaka *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Katsuyu *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Katsuyu *Persona 3 (2006) - Fūka Yamagishi *Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night (2018) - Fūka Yamagishi *Persona 3 FES (2007) - Fūka Yamagishi *Persona 3 Portable (2009) - Fūka Yamagishi *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Fūka Yamagishi *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Fūka Yamagishi *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Fūka Yamagishi *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Fūka Yamagishi *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - Remlia Norphe, Sheena *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Remlia Norphe *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Oichi *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Oichi *Sengoku Basara X (2008) - Oichi *Tales of Hearts (2008) - Paraiba Marine Dore *The Last Story (2011) - Manamia *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Cordelia gi Randgriz *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Cordelia gi Randgriz Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors